


I Hate You, I Love You Sequel

by fritokays



Series: I Hate You, I Love You [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9260051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritokays/pseuds/fritokays
Summary: I suck at titles but here it is. Enjoy!





	

Alex let her denim shorts fall from her waist after unbuttoning them and then stepped out of them. She felt water hit her back and turned around with a wicked grin to see that Clark had cannonballed into the pool with the intention of getting everyone currently at the annual Zorel BBQ wet. And it had worked. Alura looked amused, Alex’s parents were looking on fondly (they’d always wanted another kid), Kara was laughing, Krypto just looked confused, Clark’s parents looked less than pleased, and Astra? Well, Astra had yet to make her appearance.

Alex leveled a look at Clark before running forward with his chants as an encouragement and cannonballing into the water as well. She resurfaced to an impressed fist bump and less than impressed, now soaked, Kents.

“Same as always? Game of HORSE and loser pays for pizza after we pretend to eat Alura’s BBQ?” Clark nodded as he laughed and they waved Kara in and set the stakes for the game with her as well.

0~0~0

Kara had lost, as usual, but she’d accepted her loss like a champ once she saw this year’s attempt at whatever her mother was calling BBQ. Astra had finally made her appearance and Alex swore that if she wasn’t still hating her or whatever little scheme they were running, she would have dragged her upstairs and taken her right then. 

The woman could work a bikini. The black bottoms perfectly accentuated the dark purple top which caught Alex’s attention and wasn’t quite willing to let it go.

That had been an hour ago and Alex felt that she was doing a decent job hiding how much she wanted the other woman. They’d played their little hate game so long that everyone just assumed she was sneering at the woman. Astra, on the other hand, knew exactly what she was doing to her little partner in crime.

Alex watched as the woman excused herself from her sister and friends before disappearing into the house. She waited a few moments before standing from her seat at the table they were currently playing cards at and mumbling about how she had to use the restroom. “Just don’t kill Aunt Astra, ‘kay?” Alex laughed and nodded before walking into the house. 

She made it up the stairs and was heading towards the restroom before she was being pulled into a bedroom roughly. She squeaked in surprise before soft lips were on her own muffling any noises. Alex moaned as her hands finally found the barely covered ass she’d been ogling all day and squeezed harshly.

Astra panted against her lips before forcefully spreading her thighs with a knee and placing it just where Alex needed her.

“We don’t have much time,” Alex whimpered as Astra shifted her knee against her.

“Never stopped us before,” Was panted against her lips while a hand found its way into her bathing suit bottoms.

0~0~0

“Earth to Alex,” The brunette finally focused on Kara and Clark to see two amused looks being thrown her way.

“What?” She asked ever so eloquently.

“You’ve been zoned out for like the last five minutes. What’s up?” Kara asked as she shoved another slice of pizza in her mouth.

“Nothing. Just tired I guess,” Kara seemed to accept that answer and asked Clark a question. Alex was already too far into her thoughts to pay them any attention.

What the hell was she doing with Astra anyway? They’d been doing this for months, almost a year in fact, and had never discussed any of it. They’d hated each other for as long as she could remember, or maybe it wasn’t hate after all?

Her phone beeped pulling her out of her reverie but by the time she focused on it, Kara had it in her hand and was putting in the passcode that Alex really needed to change.

“Who’s ‘Bitch’?” Kara asked laughingly and Alex paled as her eyes went wide. She then watched as her best friend almost choked and prayed to every god she’d ever heard of that she didn’t know it was her aunt. There were some pretty nasty texts in that chat thread, “Oh, god. I didn’t think you were seeing anyone,” She said as she handed Alex her phone back.

On the screen was Astra, thankfully her face was not visible though. It was just her topless torso and her breasts were being held in her hands. Alex could feel her arousal building as she looked at it but knowing that Kara had unknowingly just seen her aunt practically naked and in an intimate pose killed that feeling.

“Um, it’s just someone I met in a bar. She’s… Just for fun,” She mumbled hoping Kara would accept that answer and not prod her. She watched closely and saw her best friend just nod and let out a breath of relief.

“I wanna see,” Clark said cheekily and Alex barked out a laugh.

“No way, dude,” She muttered as she looked back down at her phone and fired off a text.

Alex: You bitch. Kara opened that text!

Bitch: How many times have I told you to change your passcode?!

Alex: Not the point!

Bitch: Does she know?

Alex: I fed her some line about meeting a girl in a bar. She doesn’t know anything. Dammit, woman.

Bitch: That puts a damper on my plan though.

Alex furrowed her eyebrows before texting the woman back.

Alex: What plan?

Bitch: The plan to sext you until you were horny enough to come find me because I’m still not over that little bikini you had on today, brat.

Alex’s breath hitched and she looked up to make sure no one had heard, but the cousins were still in their own conversation not paying her any attention.

Alex: Yes, I would say that Kara seeing you nude did put a damper on that. Sorry, maybe next time ;)

She knew that would irritate the other woman, and that’s just how she liked her.

0~0~0

Astra’s phone beeped a few days later and she slowed down the tread mill long enough to read it and reply.

“New Message from Brat” She rolled her eyes and swiped the phone open.

Brat: So, you know that plan that got foiled a few days ago?

Astra could feel her body waking up at the mere thought of it.

Astra: Why?

The next message she got was a picture message and she glanced up to make sure no one had snuck up on her before opening it. There was Alex wearing only bright green boy shorts. Her bare torso was out in its full glory. The tattoo on her ribcage and the muscles on her abs were fully visible. Her nipples were already hard and Astra’s breath caught in her throat.

Astra: Where are you?

Brat: Home. And my mom’s out of town on a business trip.

0~0~0

Hours later, Astra pulled herself off of Alex and heard the girl groan, “Don’t move. I’m too sore for that shit,” She mumbled, causing Astra to smirked self-satisfied, “And wipe that shit eating grin off of your face.”

“I’ve got to go unless you want everyone to know about this little hate-sex fest thing we’ve got going on,” Alex opened her eyes and looked up at the woman who was pulling her shorts on and looking for her shirt. So she didn’t understand this arrangement either.

“It’s on the door knob,” Alex mumbled and the woman nodded as she grabbed her shirt and pulled it on as well.

“You know, we’re going to get caught eventually,” The woman said after a moment of silence and Alex stared at her for a moment before shrugging. She then watched to judge Astra’s response and was slightly relieved when the woman finally nodded and shrugged as well, “See ya later, brat.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of creating a tumblr for this account. I would also post stories there, take prompts and ideas, and I'd love to talk to anyone who wants!


End file.
